<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Treat Someone (Excessively) by 999blackflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168431">To Treat Someone (Excessively)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers'>999blackflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Fetish, Ficlet, M/M, Please Check Trigger Warnings, Sort Of, Stuffing, Unwilling Feedee, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/999blackflowers/pseuds/999blackflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke isn't fitting his clothes anymore, and there's a very good chance it's Hershel's fault. In fact, it is entirely his fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hershel Layton/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>999's Layluke Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Treat Someone (Excessively)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N from 999blackflowers: I just thought this was a silly fun little work worth uploading. This fic is rated Explicit for fetish material and Underage as it features an underage character. There is no explicit sex in this, but it is meant to be read in a sexual context.</p>
<p>TRIGGER INFORMATION<br/>Luke is being unknowingly pushed to put on weight by Hershel who is doing it deliberately. If this triggers you, please consider sitting this one out.<br/>There are descriptions of Luke being chubby, but it is not depicted as a bad or moral failing as much as a mild annoyance because Luke cannot fit his clothes easily anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luke squinted at his shorts, wondering if they’d shrunk. His pyjama shorts had been getting a bit tight recently too, he noticed. But now he couldn’t fit into his shorts at all! He sighed and bit his lip, wondering if he could throw on a skirt instead. He had some of those in the closet with elastic waistbands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trotting over to the closet and standing on his tippy toes to reach his favourite pleated skirt. It had a nice pattern he liked. Pulling it down to step into it and pull it on, he found it got stuck on his waist, his chub squishing up in protest. He dropped the skirt and let his belly drop. It didn’t use to do that. Luke poked at it. The Professah had already gotten up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professaaaah. I can’t go to school today.” Luke complained loudly, deciding to stomp outside to where the man was having his usual buttered toast and cup of tea for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Professah peered up from over the daily paper and slowly blinked at the sight in front of him. Luke had his little hands balled into frustrated fists, his already puffy chest somehow having formed into proper small breasts, and his belly hanging just over his panties. His waistline seemed to have puffed out a bit, and his thighs were doughier than the man last remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Luke.” Hershel spoke, a waver in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My shorts don’t fit me anymore.” Luke complained, folding his arms. “I think I need a new skirt, or, or, a new set of shorts, and…” The boy looked over to Hershel who was hiding behind his newspaper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hershel tried to turn the page when Luke snatched it down from him. “Are you listening to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” Hershel’s face was a deeper shade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need new clothes, because my old ones shrunk or I got bigger!” Luke complained, folding his arms. Hershel’s eyes were drawn to his round breasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this may be my fault, in part.” Hershel’s eyes fell, only to find them stuck on his stretch mark covered belly. He tried to look down at his newspaper, but his eyes just fell to his cellulite covered thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean your fault?” Luke began to pace back and forth, but Hershel’s eyes traced over the flab on his belly and drooping breasts. They were jiggling ever so slightly as he paced backwards and forwards, but paused to look up at Hershel. “Does it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t, but I think I remember…” Hershel trailed off as he remembered quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>activity </span>
  </em>
  <span>he made Luke participate in the other day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luke moaned as he tasted the sauce and juices of the cheeseburger. He bit into it again, feeling some dribble down his chin and onto his thick chubby fingers. The diner Hershel had taken him to was surprisingly nice - the air smelled like fried chicken for a start, and the chairs and tables were actually clean. It was only lunch, but he thought it would be good to treat the boy. And himself just quietly, even if he hadn’t ordered anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I need all these, Professah?” Luke tried to slurp some of the juices up from his chin, before just wiping it on his sleeve. Hershel sat with a stack of papers he had come here to mark, but his pen had been hovering over the page as he watched the boy intently for the past fifteen seconds. He had a tray of every burger on the menu, and a giant basket of fries. The fries in particular had been brought out only some seconds ago, still faintly sizzling with oil and salt soaking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d like to finish them. We can always take them home.” Hershel reminded him. He forced himself to look down at the page but had his eyes returned to Luke enjoying his meal within seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke ate quickly for one thing, sucking the juices off his fingers and returning to his burger to take big bites. And again, and again, scarfing it right down. Hershel felt his own pants tight with a harder erection than he’d had in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It- it’s so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professah.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Luke moaned as he took a messy bite, but he frowned when a slice of tomato and the beef patty fell out. Without hesitation, he plucked both up to push into his chubby cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We could get you a sundae after this, too.” Hershel offered, nervously. He had abandoned his marking to watch Luke instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ll be full.” Luke admitted as he pushed the burger bun between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wi- will it matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Luke opened his mouth wide to try and fit more of the next burger into his mouth. He smushed it in faster and for a moment, Hershel wished he could have his hands on the boy’s beautiful thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely they were expanding. His belly would develop further rolls of fat and his waistline would expand. His thighs would jiggle with cellulite. Hershel decided to hide his face in his hands for a moment, noticing how hot his skin felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I need new pants.” Luke sat on the table, and Hershel could see the results of his work. He was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was distracting. He stared for just a second too long until Luke yanked his jaw up again. “You’re still not listening to me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Hershel croaked and forced himself to make eye contact. Luke’s eyes were steel and. “If it would please you, we could head out immediately to buy you some new clothes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! That’s what I’m asking for.” Luke spoke flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, if it would make you happy we could go out for lunch as well afterwards.” Hershel added, maintaining a fully straight face. “That’s something you enjoy, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>